star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valiant (ARC)
| gender=Male | height=1.83 meters | hair= | eyes=Brown | skin=Tan | cyber= | era=Rise of the Empire Era | affiliation= Old Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic | masters= | apprentices= }} Valiant was the nickname of a Advanced Recon Commando who served in the rank of Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was almost exclusively on Coruscant in use. As Mace Windu and Shaak Ti a search for Darth Sidious started, Valiant was, as an officer of the secret service, Dyne, and several other clone troopers there. As General Grievous attacked Coruscant, Valiant and Dyne were with the clone troopers continue alone. Darth Sidious, who knew of his pursuers, attacked the men with several by Geonosians. None of them survived. Biography In 19 BBY, near the end of the Clone Wars, an investigation was launched into the identity of Darth Sidious. Upon finding Sidious' hideout in the sector of Coruscant known as the Works, Valiant was part of a strike team along with Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Shaak Ti, Captain Dyne of Military Intelligence, and a number of Clone Troopers. Their job was to track Sidious' path from the 500 Republica by his footprints. The trail led them through a system of tunnels beneath Coruscant's urban surface, eventually arriving in the sub-basements of the 500 Republica. While investigating, Valiant and his team were halted by the 500 Republica's security, who held the team up for hours as they were cleared, but eventually they were allowed in. However, Sidious' trail disappeared in the middle of an unremarkable ferrocrete floor, and numerous other footprints covering the floor masked where it might have picked up again. While Valiant and his team were nearly close by sending Probe Droids to help scan for the Sith Lord's whereabouts and begin scans of the walls and partitions of the basement, Sidious was aware of the investigation and managed to distract them by ordering Separatist General Grievous to attack Coruscant. Valiant and the strike team were distracted by the first shocks of 500 Republica shaking as destroyed ships plummeted to the ground, only to be joined moments later by the building's own plasma weapons opening fire. After General Grievous successfully jammed the communications by Sidious' orders, Valiant and his team had no way to learn what was going on other than the danger. When Windu and Ti took half of Dyne's soldiers, Valiant was left to accompany Dyne through one of the skydock tunnels of the building. Outside, they could see that the planet was under attack, and Ti was dispatched to find Palpatine while Windu put the clones on crowd control and left to get backup. When Dyne decided to help in the battle, Valiant convinced him to remain here and continue the search. As Dyne and Valiant waited for the additional droids to arrive and began a relatively superficial scan of the basement with what he had on hand, they realized that the transmissions on regular frequencies were still jammed. Valiant and Dyne set the droids to search for more unusual frequencies; they found one, emanating from the very spot Sidious' trail had disappeared. The droids realized that embedded in the floor was a hydraulic turbolift, and they were able to discover it was controlled by audio signals. After having the shaft of the turbolift scanned to get an idea of its depth, Valiant and Dyne tried to contact Windu, but with communications still down, and made the decision to continue without the Jedi. The team loaded themselves onto the platform, activate their droids, and descend into the depths of 500 Republica. In the dark corridors below, the team discovered a large metal doorway, behind which, the probe droids said, was one organic and several droids. The team moved to advance on the door, but upon hearing someone speaking Geonosian, they turned around to find a pair of Geonosian guards aiming at them with sonic blasters. Valiant and his soldiers were killed as the Geonosians opened fire at them instantly, and the sonic blasts sent their mangled bodies flying into the door. While Valiant and his troops were all killed, Dyne survived the blast, but was dying until Sidious stepped through, observing the scene. In his dying moment, Dyne recognized him as Palpatine. Appearances *''Labyrinth of Evil'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Advanced Recon Commandos Category:Clone Trooper Commanders Category:Males Category:Human Clones